


One more shot...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Sex, The Magicians - Freeform, Trans Sex, Transgender, relatiinships, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Q is trans and Eliot finds out...





	1. Chapter 1

He got up and paced about the room like some ritual. 

“Ok, anxiety meds, and the two health ones, and then... he looked over at the small box on his dresser... “that one.” 

He took the pills one by one with the bottle of water he always brought to bed with him. He then grabbed the small box and placed it on his nightstand. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small bunch of tissue, a band-aid, one of the alcohol wipes and made his way back to his room. 

He sat on his bed and grabbed the needle out of the small box he kept them in. 

“I never liked shots.” He thought to himself and even half whispered out loud. 

He took a slow deep breath when he heard a quiet knock at the door. 

“Q, you awake?” A voice asked. 

“Uhhh yeah.” 

His heart started racing.

“Oh fuck. What the hell am I going to....” 

His thought was interrupted by a tall thin man slipping through the door. 

“I really gotta learn that wards spell.” He muttered to himself. 

“What’s wrong Q?” Eliot asked trying to peek around to see what Quentin was hiding. 

“Uh, nothing. I just got up and need to take my meds.” He nervously looked around. 

Eliot watched him and then looked over at the dresser. 

“Well it looks like you already have.” Eliot walked over and picked up the water bottle. 

“I got thirsty...”

“Q what’s up?” Eliot was concerned at this point. Quentin seemed like he was trying to chase him off, something unlike Quentin to do. 

Eliot walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Quentin had been so careful to hide it this whole time. His name and ID had been changed since he was fourteen, luckily his dad understood. His mind was racing with thoughts. 

Q, hey, you can tell me.” Eliot put his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

“It’s nothing.” He said brushing some hair out of his eyes. 

“Q this isn’t nothing. What’s got you all worked up?” 

“I just.... need to....Uh.... bathe..... yeah.. I need to take a shower.” He lied hoping it would work. It wasn’t a total lie, admittedly he did need a shower as he hadn’t bathed in days. 

He always managed to pass off his scars as something else. They were almost faded now. It’d been a few years since he turned eighteen and had his surgery. He was still waiting for the second, the one that if Eliot ever saw him naked it’d for sure chase him away. He couldn’t face that, he was desperately attracted to Eliot. 

“Ok then. Let’s shower.” Eliot smiled. He was attracted to Q too. They’d kissed before and even held hands but nothing as far as being totally undressed. 

“Umm I’ll... shower...alone”

“Q, any other time you’d jump at this.”

“Well, not today, ok?”

“Ok, ok.” Eliot held his hands up in defeat.

“Good.” Quentin stood up forgetting the whole reason behind his little lies and knocked the small box, the needles and the band-aid onto the floor. 

Frozen almost in shock Quentin stood there as Eliot bent down to pick the things up. 

“Quentin, are you on....” He was about to say drugs just before he picked up the small box.

“Shit.” Quentin rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed. 

“What’s this?” 

“My meds.” Quentin said trying to grab the box.

Eliot looked at him and then turned his attention to the box. He was reading it. 

“Damn it.” Quentin could feel the tears in his eyes. 

“Q, I... “ he was lost for words. Was Quentin dosing up? For sure it wasn’t steroids for sports as the man was so thin and frailly built. 

Quentin just sat there and sighed. 

“It my meds.” He let out quietly. “Every other week I have to...”

“Give yourself shots?” Eliot completed the thought. 

“Yeah.” Quentin looked away trying not to cry. 

“So the scars....”

“Yeah....”

“And the other....”

“No.” Quentin hung his head. Admittedly slightly surprised at Eliot’s reaction and him almost knowing about the subject. 

“Ok.” Eliot said quietly and sat down beside Quentin. 

“No one knows.” 

“And no one has to.” Eliot reassured him. 

Quentin slowly looked up. 

“How did you..?”

“How’d I know?”

“Umm yeah.” 

“Well Q. First I like to know about my community, so research, and second, we’ve made out, played with each other’s hair and all and I didn’t see the natives making camp if you catch my drift.”

“Jesus! Eliot!” 

Eliot smirked. 

“Oh Q, you didn’t think I knew hair pulling was one of your wettest kinks? Why the hell else would you keep this so long and well maintained?” He smiled as he reached over and brushed the stray strands out of Quentin’s face. 

Quentin reached over and grabbed a pillow to try and hide himself. Eliot slowly grabbed it and placed it to the side. He leaned in and gently kissed Quentin. 

“Now, obviously you don’t like this whole shot business.”

“El, I’m not...”

“No, you’re not stopping, I know, but you hate doing it yourself.” Eliot said opening the box and a needle.

Quentin watched as he uncapped the vial and needle and slowly drew out his dose. 

“Where the hell??”

“Ok I know your secret, time to share mine.” He sighed. “I grew up on a farm. I had to vaccinate our dogs and goats.” 

Quentin tried to hold in his laughter of picturing Eliot, mr. formal himself, on a farm. 

“Laugh it up now Q cause this doesn’t leave this room, well Margo knows cause she was my partner in the trials.” He rolled his eyes. 

“By the way you’ll have to tell me how you got this secret past the trials.” Eliot said inquiring towards Quentin.

“I just said I’m not the man you think I am.... guess it worked.”

“Brilliant.” Eliot smiled. He finished drawing out the dose and put the bottle back in the box. “Ok. Thigh or butt?” Eliot asked holding up the needle. 

“What?”

“Thigh or butt?” 

“Uhhh thigh I guess....” 

Eliot slid closer and kissed Quentin on the cheek. He slid off the bed and positioned himself between Quentin’s legs. Quentin’s heart started to race. 

“Relax Q.” Eliot said placing his free hand on Quentin’s knee. He smiled up at him while gently feeling his thigh. “There it is. He said and he opened the alcohol wipe with his teeth, pulled it out and wiped down a small section of Quentin’s thigh. He felt his thigh one last time and slowly inserted the needle. 

Before he knew it, Eliot had finished. He looked down as Eliot was finishing with the band-aid. He smiled up as Quentin and kissed his thigh.

Quentin smiled. 

“So, now for your reward.” Eliot smirked. 

“Reward?”

“Yeah. When I got shots as a kid I’d always get a sucker after.”

“So what, you’ve got jars of candy in your room?” Quentin laughed. 

“No.... but...” Eliot kissed his thigh again and sent his heart racing. “You have been good.” Eliot smiled. 

“I Umm...”

“It’s ok Q.” Eliot placed his hands on either side of Quentin and pulled himself up off the floor. 

“I just..”

“Q, it’s fine.” Eliot smiled. He reached over and put his hand at the base of Quentin’s neck and bent down to kiss him. “No rush. It’s a big deal for you, I get it.” He smiled. “Small steps, I’m not going anywhere.”

“What do you mean?”

“What? You think I’d leave cause of this?” He asked as he threw the needle in the plastic bin. “Or because you don’t want to sleep with me?” He said as he sat next to Quentin. “Q, I like you, not because of anything physical, although, you are hot.” 

The last statement made Quentin blush. Another guy had never called him hit before. 

“I love that you’re a nerd, you ramble, and you.” He smiled and gently kissed Quentin. 

He slowly stood up. “Now about that shower.” 

Eliot walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. “Come on Q.” Eliot coaxed. 

Quentin slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

Eliot reached over and took his shirt off. He then slowly reached down for his boxers, sending Quentin’s heart racing. Eliot smiled at him and slipped his boxers off and gently kissed him. 

Quentin shyly got into the shower and let the water rush over him. After a few minutes he heard the curtain crinkle. 

“Eliot?” 

“Yeah?”

He opened his eyes to see Eliot standing before him stark naked. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I needed a shower, conserving water.” He answered so nonchalantly.

“Eliot!”

“Relax, I’ve seen it all before.” 

“Not mine!”

“Q. It’s ok. I adore you and we need a shower.” Eliot leaned over and kissed him. 

Eliot reached behind him and grabbed the loofa. He put soap on it and slowly started washing Quentin. He smiled. 

When the two finished Eliot turned the water off and wrapped Quentin in a towel. He hugged him and kissed his forehead. 

“Oh Quentin, what am I going to do with you?” He smiled brushing a strand of hair out of his face. 

“Love me?” Quentin half joked. 

“Ok.” Eliot agreed and kissed him and slowly got dressed.


	2. Fire away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Quentin’s next shot and him and Eliot explore their relationship further.

It had been about two weeks and nothing had changed. Eliot still liked him and no one treated him any differently. 

“I guess Eliot meant it when he said he’d keep it secret.” Quentin muttered to himself and smiled slightly. He headed off to bed.

The next morning he heard a light knock on the door. 

“Q?” A moment of silence passed before the door slowly opened. 

Eliot walked in and saw Quentin still asleep. He paused a moment and took it all in. Quentin all curled up with his blankets up to his neck and on top a blanket with the school’s logo on it. 

Eliot walked over and felt the blanket. “Jesus I thought no one actually bought this stuff.” He whispered and smiled. 

“Cute little nerd boy.” Eliot smiled as he looked around and slowly gathered Quentin’s meds and put them on the nightstand. “Ok three...wait...yes, three pills and...” he looked around for the small box. “Ok where is it?” He whispered. He looked all over the dresser and didn’t see it. 

He walked into the bathroom and gathered the other supplies of tissue, an alcohol wipe and a band-aid. He looked for the box or vial there too and nothing. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t...” he stopped mid thought and saw a small bag on the shelf in Quentin’s closet. He opened it and saw the prescription bag. “Good.” He took it out and grabbed the small box out of it. 

He made his way back to the room. He took the vial out of the box and drew out the dose. He put the vial back in the box and set it on the dresser. He walked back over and set the needle on the nightstand. 

“Hmmm fun before or after?” He thought as he gently placed his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

Quentin just laid there and let out a small snore. 

“Oh my god, you snore like a puppy.” Eliot whispered. 

Quentin moved a bit and Eliot paused. He settled again and Eliot gently shook him. 

“Q....Quentin.... hey....time to get up.”

Quentin groaned a bit and settled further into his bed. 

“Q... I’m not going away...” Eliot smiled. 

Quentin moved a bit but still didn’t open his eyes. 

“Ok.” Eliot said and he bent down and kissed Quentin on the cheek. “Wake up.” He whispered. 

Quentin moaned. 

Eliot ran his hand gently down Quentin’s spine. He moaned again. 

Eliot ran his hand through Quentin’s hair and kissed his cheek again. “Time to wake up.” 

Quentin’s eyes fluttered as he rolled onto his back. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Eliot. 

“Shit!”

“Have a nice dream?” Eliot smirked. 

“Ummm, yeah.” Quentin blushed as he slowly sat up. 

“Good. Time for your meds.” Eliot handed him a water bottle and each pill one by one. 

“Ok. Meds taken. Can I go back to bed now?” Quentin half smiled at Eliot. 

“Not yet.” He held up the needle. “It’s been two weeks.” He smiled and placed his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

“I know.” He sighed and sat up. He hung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Pants off Coldwater.” Eliot said trying not to laugh. 

“As you wish.” Quentin stood up and took his pajama bottoms off and sat back down. 

Eliot knelt down and slowly felt Quentin’s thigh. 

“El...you have to ummm..” Quentin started.

“Yeah?”

“Switch....alternate...”

“Oh. Got it.” He smiled up at Quentin and slowly felt his other thigh. 

He found the spot and opened the wipe just like before, with his teeth. 

‘Why is that so hot?’ Quentin thought to himself, watching everything Eliot did. 

He was fixated on Eliot’s face too much to even notice the shot. 

Eliot slowly pulled out the needle and held the tissue to Quentin’s leg. He opened the bandaid with his other hand and his teeth. He pulled it out and put it on as he moved the tissue. 

“All done.” Eliot smiled up at Quentin. 

Quentin was still fixated on Eliot’s face. He smiled. 

“You ok Q?”

Eliot reached over and put his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Ummm..” Quentin shook his head trying to move past the thoughts he was having. 

Eliot smiled at him. 

“Good.” He slowly stood up and tossed the needle in the container and the rest in the trash. 

Quentin reached over and took Eliot’s hand. 

“Thanks El.”

“Any time.” Eliot smiled, turned towards Quentin and placed his other hand at the base of Quentin’s neck and leaned down and kissed him. 

Quentin reached up and pulled Eliot closer. 

Eliot groaned and allowed himself to be pulled down on top of Quentin. 

He reached up and took hold of Quentin’s hair and pulled gently. Quentin groaned and opened his mouth a bit, allowing room for Eliot’s tongue. 

He groaned as he better positioned himself. 

Eliot stopped for a moment and looked down at Quentin. 

“What?” Quentin asked, worried. 

“Nothing.” Eliot breathed. 

He got up and allowed Quentin to position himself fully on the bed before following suit and laying next to him, entangling their legs. 

He reached over and placed a hand on Quentin’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. He slid his hand down to Quentin’s shoulder then to his chest. 

He flinched a bit. 

“It’s ok Q.” Eliot whispered between kisses. 

He slid his hand down to Quentin’s stomach and could feel all the little hairs. He ran his hand over them a few times. He could tell Quentin liked it. 

He groaned a few times as he felt Quentin slightly arch his back. 

He lightly moaned as he moved closer to Eliot. 

“Oh Q.” Eliot whispered as he kissed Quentin again. 

He slid his hand into Quentin’s boxers and smiled as he kissed him again. He ran his hand down. 

“Eliot...” 

He paused not fully sure if Quentin was trying to stop him or encourage him. 

“Quentin?”

“Dear god...” 

Eliot looked down and saw Quentin close his eyes and lean his head back. Eliot smiled and decided to continue. He ran his hand over Quentin’s upper thigh. He smiled and leaned down and kissed Quentin’s neck. 

“Eliot...” he moaned. 

Eliot slid his other hand down and slid off Quentin’s boxers. Quentin moaned. 

Eliot kissed his neck again and gently bit down. 

“God...Eliot...” 

“Quentin...” Eliot whispered in his ear. He felt Quentin squirm a bit beneath his touch. He smiled. 

He placed his hand over Quentin and paused for a moment. 

“Please... El...” he groaned as he arched his back into Eliot’s touch. 

Eliot slowly slid his finger in and could feel how turned on Quentin was. He slid his finger over Quentin’s bit of growth and moaned. 

Quentin moved into the touch and groaned. 

Eliot slid two fingers in and rested his thumb against Quentin’s growth. 

“God...El...”

“Quentin.” Eliot whispered before kissing him again. 

He kissed him harder as Quentin groaned and arched his back. 

Eliot could feel himself getting hard. He groaned as he grinded against Quentin’s leg. 

Eliot made quick work of turning him on. 

Between the feel of Eliot’s erection and Eliot’s hand Quentin let his imagination go wild. 

He applied pressure and moved slowly at first then moved quicker. 

Quentin’s heart was racing and his breathing was quicker.

Eliot continued his movements in sync with each other and could feel his heart beating faster. 

Eliot could feel him tensing a bit as he moved faster. 

“El...” he growled. 

“Quentin..”

“Eliot..” 

He was getting closer. 

Eliot pushed harder and moved faster. With one last few moves Quentin tensed several muscles, arched his back and came. 

“Eliot.” He breathed. 

Eliot smiled and kissed Quentin’s neck. 

Quentin without a moment of hesitation rolled towards Eliot and kissed him. He placed his hand on Eliot’s shoulder guiding him into his back. 

He kissed his jawline and trailed kisses down to his neck. 

He slid his hand up Eliot’s shirt and felt his wisps of chest hair. He ran his fingers through it and groaned. 

Eliot reached down and pulled off his shirt. Before he could toss it on the floor Quentin took it from him. He rolled it up and slid if back over Eliot’s head but only to his eyes and stopped. 

He kissed Eliot and smiled. 

He left the shirt as a makeshift blindfold and kissed Eliot again. He trailed kisses down to his neck and toyed with his chest hair and he slid his hand down to Eliot’s waist.

He slid Eliot’s boxers off and tossed them on the floor. He slid his hand up Eliot’s leg and could see him getting harder. 

Eliot groaned. 

“Quentin...” he smiled and slightly laughed. 

“El” he groaned as he slid his hand up to Eliot’s length. 

He took it in his hand and began slowly moving up and down Eliot’s erection. 

Eliot smiled and groaned. He arched into Quentin’s touch. 

Quentin positioned himself and placed his mouth around Eliot and moved his tongue along the length. 

Eliot tasted just as he imagined. Sweet, slightly salty with an essence of smoke. 

He kept moving as Eliot groaned louder. 

“God... Quentin... “ he moved as Quentin moved. 

Quentin felt him tense and knew he was close. 

Eliot reached down and ran his hand up Quentin’s spine. He shivered as he slightly bit down. 

“Shit... Quentin.. oh... god...” Eliot arched his back and took hold of Quentin’s hair. He pulled gently, turning Quentin on. 

Quentin moved faster and ran his tongue over Eliot’s length pausing on the tip. He sat up and placed his hand at the base and moved quickly along Eliot’s length. 

“Quentin.... oh... god...” he groaned and half laughed. 

Quentin moved quicker and felt Eliot tense and groan.

Quentin made a few more motions and felt Eliot release. 

He smiled as he ran his other hand up to Eliot’s face. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

Eliot reached up and placed his hand at the base of Quentin’s neck and pulled him in and kissed him harder. 

Quentin sat up and pulled Eliot’s shirt off. Eliot blinked a few times before looking at Quentin. 

“Shit.” He smiled and laughed. 

“That was new.” Quentin smiled. 

“Yet enjoyable...” Eliot smirked. 

Quentin shyly smiled and brushed the stray hairs out of his eyes. 

“Ok, now we need to shower.” Eliot smiled as he slowly stood up. He walked around the end of the bed and took Quentin’s hand as he passed. He paused. 

“Come on Q.” He gently pulled. 

Quentin stood up and followed him and he turned the water on and they both got in. 

The showered and got dressed and made their way downstairs. 

“You two are positively disgusting.” Margo quipped without even looking up from her magazine. 

Quentin’s heart started racing. 

‘Shit, did she know... but how...’ his mind filled with a million thoughts of how she just had to know he was trans. 

“Although I’ll hand it to you Coldwater, no other guy has ever made Eliot scream that loud.” She licked her finger and slowly turned the page without even looking up. 

Eliot chuckled. 

“Oh my god.. shut up.” Quentin slightly nudged him. 

“Well I guess I’m not like the others.” He shrugged. 

“Nope, you’re not.” She paused and looked up. 

His mind was sent racing again. ‘Shit, she has to know... why would she say that... ‘

“You’ve got to be one hell of a man to get that noise out of him. My ears are still ringing.” She stood up and made her way over to them. “Next time you want to have your little sword fight, at least make sure I’m not here.” She smiled and jokingly shuddered. 

Quentin just stood there in shock. 

“So..?”

“So what, Quentin?” She looked back at him. 

“Nothing.” He looked away shyly wondering if she knew or if she still thought he was a man. 

She made her way back over to him. 

“You must be one hell of a guy Coldwater, he doesn’t do that with anyone. And last guy he did that with couldn’t get him there if you know what I mean.” 

“Ummm” He was rendered speechless and still nervous. 

He looked over to see Eliot making his way to the kitchen. He started to follow him before Margo grabbed his arm.

“Look, Q, all joking aside. You’re good for him. You make him happy and more human if that makes sense....” she paused and looked at him.

He slowly nodded. 

“Q, you have to be one great guy for him.” She placed her hand on the side of his face. 

He panicked just knowing she had to know. 

“Take care of him, and for the love of all, keep your dick to yourself for the rest of the day.” She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Quentin! Come eat.” Eliot called and Quentin walked into the kitchen. 

“You two are nasty men.” Margo joked as she grabbed a piece of bacon. 

“Oh Bambi, you’re just mad it wasn’t you.” Eliot quipped as he kissed her forehead. 

“Nope, You two keep your dirty dicking to yourselves.” She joked and smiled at Quentin. 

“Ok, can we move on?” Quentin added as he sat down.

“Look how red his face is!” Margo teased. 

“Adorable.” Eliot smiled. 

Quentin laughed and brushed his hair out of his face. 

Eliot walked over and put his arm around Quentin. 

“Too bad, he’s all mine Bambi.” Eliot teased as he kissed Quentin’s cheek. 

“Alright enough with manly makeout hour, eat you two.” Margo laughed as they all made their plates.


End file.
